khvostfandomcom-20200213-history
Amos Kalugin / Амос Калугин
Amos Kalugin Igorevich - at the moment the main acting character. Амос Калугин Игоревич - на данный момент главный действующий персонаж. History of creation/История создания Prototype/Прототип According to Egorrus, it was created on the basis of this image: ☀https://www.deviantart.com/preg-fur/art/Jen-Preg-Week-4-578801615. It is from this whole turmoil begins. He decided to do the same, only in mpreg. And on August 7, 2017, he laid out his parody on his DeviantArt. Which is also the date of birth of Amos. По словам Егорруса, он был создан на основе этой картинки: ☀https://www.deviantart.com/preg-fur/art/Jen-Preg-Week-4-578801615. Именно из этого начинается вся суматоха. Он решил сделать также, только в Мпрег. И 7 Августа 2017 он выложил свою пародию на своём ДевиантАрте. Что также является датой рожденья Амоса. Appearance/Внешность Type: Wolfdog (Canine) Color: Primary: (#C2ADA3) - Soft brown Secondary: (#ECE4E1) - Light brown Eye color: (#3DA59A) - Dark turquoise Тип: Волкособ (Псовые) Окрас: Первичный: (#C2ADA3) - Нежно-коричневый Вторичный: (#ECE4E1) - Светло-коричневый Цвет глаз: (#3DA59A) - Тёмно-бирюзовый Wardrobe/Гардероб Й4.png|Dark turquoise shirt and blue-gray pants/Тёмно бирюзовая рубашка и синие-серые штаны|link=https://www.deviantart.com/egorrus00/art/Amos-Mpreg-4-week-697347764 01.png|Black knitted jacket and jeans/Чёрная трикотажная куртка и джинсы|link=https://www.deviantart.com/egorrus00/art/Amos-and-his-friends-Bonus-1-710288692 04.png|Also, but with a dark golden t-shirt/Также, но с тёмно-золотой футболкой|link=https://www.deviantart.com/egorrus00/art/Proverka-1-2-776417370 02.png|As well, but from a different angle/Также, но с другим ракурсом|link=https://www.deviantart.com/egorrus00/art/Fitness-bonus-3-763421740 03.png|Fitness suit/Фитнес костюм|link=https://www.deviantart.com/egorrus00/art/Fitness-bonus-3-763421740 05.png|Knitted sweater and purple socks/Вязаный свитер и фиолетовые носки|link=https://www.deviantart.com/egorrus00/art/2019-778989982 Color spectrum/Цветовая гамма Screenshot 33.png|Red, light lime and orange / Красный, светло-лаймовый и оранжевый Screenshot 30.png|Turquoise and Brown / Бирюзовый и коричневый Screenshot 31.png|Black and dark pink / Чёрный и тёмно розовый Screenshot 32.png|White and red / Белый и красный Screenshot 36.png|Green and red and much more / Зелёный и красный и много чего ещё Traits/Черты Personality/Личность In general, Amos cannot be called purely emotional. But still they are. Вообще, Амоса нельзя назвать чисто эмоциональным. Но все же они есть. * Dissatisfied indifference / Недовольное равнодушие * Tenderness (sometimes) / Нежность (иногда) * Attentiveness (to the interlocutors) / Внимательность (к собеседникам) Temperament: Phlegmatic Темперамент: Флегматик Skills/Навыки No info yet Пока нет никакой информации History/История Amos was born on August 7, 1999. Born Neptune. He is the third child in the Kalugin family. Amos's childhood is not yet known. We can not say what was there. But the author promises that he will reveal it. http://www.furaffinity.net/view/27651508/ Autumn 2017. At this time, for unknown reasons, he becomes pregnant. According Arzeriz Soon he just flew, after he went home. However, someone lured him, and then disappeared, leaving Amos in the bushes.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/30817851/ “ ...Pregnancy brother began after our party. Just as he left the first, because of the sharp fatigue, he went home. He was also damn drunk. However, an hour later, I went home, too, out of concern to him. On the way, I found him in the bushes. His pants were then sloppyly dressed. And the bottom dripped. Unfortunately, I did not immediately understand, and took him home ... ” - Arzeriz Kalugin about the case. We can not know exactly who the abuser is, but there are some suspicions about this. Амос родился 7 Августа 1999 года. Родился Нептуном. Является третьим ребёнком в семье Калугиных. Детство Амоса на данный момент пока неизвестно. Мы не можем сказать что там было. Но автор обещает что он его раскроет. http://www.furaffinity.net/view/27651508/ Осень 2017. В это время по неизвестным причинам он беременеет. По словам Арзериза он в скорее всего залетел, после того как он пошёл домой из за шума и пьянства. Однако его кто-то заманил, а затем и скрылся, оставив Амоса в кустах.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/30817851/ "...Беременность брата началась во время нашей вечеринки. '' ''Как раз он ушёл первым, из-за резкой усталости он пошёл домой. А ещё он был чертовски пьян. Однако через час, я тоже пошёл домой из беспокойства к нему. По дороге я нашёл его в кустах. Его штаны тогда были неряшливо одеты. И снизу капало. К сожалению, я этого не сразу понял, и отвел его домой..." ''- Арзериз Калугин об этом случае.'' Мы не можем точно знать кто является тем насильником, но есть некоторые подозрения на этот счёт. Relations/Отношения Io/Ио Despite the acceptance of Io, they are very close. Sometimes it seems that they are a couple. Io is often close to Amos, and the second reciprocates. Simply put, bonds are tighter than diamond. Amos often listens to Io, and shares with him the principles. They always sit together. Несмотря на приёмность Ио, они очень близки. Порой кажется что они пара. Ио часто находится рядом с Амосом, а второй отвечает взаимностью. Проще говоря, узы крепче алмаза. Амос часто слушает Ио, и разделяет с ним принципами. Всегда они сидят вместе. Arzeriz/Арзериз With Arzeriz he has a family relationship. Arzeriz often helps Amos with his problems. As shown in the monologue, he helped Amos to get to the house. As an older brother, he takes care of his brother. С Арзеризом он имеет родственные отношения. Арзериз часто помогает Амосу с его проблемами. Как было показанно в монологе, он помог Амосу дойти до дома. Как старший брат, он заботится о своём брате. Natalia/Наталия As with Arzeriz, it has a family relationship. She warns him of some of the dangers, but Amos sometimes does not listen to her. Как и с Арзеризом, она имеет родственные отношения. Она остерегает его от некоторых опасностей, но Амос иногда не слушает её. Igor/Игорь They have far ambiguous relations, in the particular case they solve the problem. У них далеко неоднозначные отношения, то в частном случае они решают проблему. Ynya/Ыня Mother is very worried about her son, especially about his future. Мать очень сильно переживает за сына, особенно о его будущем. Gallery/Галерея Апра цензура.png|''Ref sheet/ Персо-лист'' 0Амос.png|''icon/иконка'' Й4.png|''First appearance / Первое появление'' Screenshot 37.png|''On the cover Proverka part 1 / На обложке Проверка часть 1'' Interesting Facts/Интересные факты *If you look at his hobby, you can understand that he is well versed ... in the Internet culture? What? / Если посмотреть на его хобби, то можно понять что он хорошо разбирается... в интернет культуре? Что? *Favorite color: Turquoise / Любимый цвет: Бирюзовый *He is the third child in the family. / Он третий ребёнок в семье *The name Amos has no stress(linguistics) at all. The author usually puts through A. But as it is, you can pronounce as you like. / Имя Амос вообще не имеет ударений. Автор обычно ставит через А. Но а так, можно как угодно произносить. *The author conceived this name purely by chance. But surprisingly to me (the author), such a name really exists. / Автор задумал это имя чисто случайно. Но на удивление меня (автора), такое имя действительно существует. ** Amos (Heb. עָמוֹס, "burden") is a biblical prophet among the twelve so-called "small" ones. / Амо́с (ивр. ‏עָמוֹס‏‎, «бремя») — библейский пророк, принадлежащий к числу двенадцати так называемых «малых». ** Amos, Nigel (born 1994) is a Botswana track and field athlete specializing in middle distance running. / Амос, Найджел (род. 1994) — ботсванский легкоатлет, специализирующийся в беге на средние дистанции. ** Amos is an ancient Carian city in the southwest of modern Turkey. / А́мос — античный карийский город на юго-западе современной Турции. ** "Amos" is a series of Israeli communications satellites. / «'Амо́с'» — серия израильских спутников связи. ** Amos (Otoni) - a village in Greece on the island of Otoni. / Амос (Отони) — деревня в Греции на острове Отони. ** Nikolai M. Amos'ov - Soviet and Ukrainian medical scientist, thoracic surgeon, cybernetic, writer. / Никола́й Миха́йлович 'Амо́сов — советский и украинский учёный-медик, торакальный хирург, кибернетик, писатель. Notes/Примечания Category:Characters/Персонажи Category:Articles/Статьи Category:Kalugins/Калугины